


Day 3 - Animals

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (English) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Day 3 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Day 3: (Alcohol-hangover and/or) AnimalsTrigger Warnings/Rating: TSummary: Canon UniverseAuthor’s Note: English is not my first language.





	Day 3 - Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)
> 
> Day 3: (Alcohol-hangover and/or) Animals  
> Trigger Warnings/Rating: T  
> Summary: Canon Universe  
> Author’s Note: English is not my first language.

Sanji was whistling along the path to the harbor. The day was ending. The sun had already begun its descent into the sky. The light was softer, warmer. He was a little tired, but the provisions were made and they would now be all set until the next island. Some of the purchases he had made earlier would even already be waiting for him at the Sunny. His evening program was going to be busy. He would have to start by cooking dinner, and then after the meal, he would still have to put everything in the pantry. He could ask for help from any of his _nakamas_ , but he preferred to do it himself. He had his little ways to put everything in its place, and he would lose too much time explaining everything to someone else.

He could already see the Sunny's masts in the distance when he saw him. There was a tree on the side of the road. A large oak tree, probably a hundred-year-old one. It was beautiful and had a halo of shadow all around its trunk. A shape was lying there, and Sanji was quick to recognize Zoro.

He approached as silently as possible. A few steps away from him, he stopped and smiled as he discovered the scene. A ball of fluff had settled on his belly, curled up on his _haramaki_. He didn't know if Zoro had noticed it, but he doubted it. He made a step further, and the sound of a pebble moved by his shoe awoke the cat. A small head rose, and big yellow eyes stared at him, as if to challenge him to approach more. It seemed to mark his territory and Sanji had no doubt that it would defend its nap place with its claws if he dared to sit next to Zoro.

He didn't have time to rest anyway, even if the idea was tempting. He enjoyed the scene a few more moments before deciding to leave the sleepers alone.

Luffy wouldn't be unhappy if Zoro came home with a cat on his heels tonight. Fortunately, they had never had a rat problem on board, but having a predator with them would be an extra precaution. And then Sanji thought back to the stare the animal had sent him earlier. After all, it might not be a good idea to take it with them. The urge to throw it overboard would be far too great if the cat had decided to prevent him from approaching Zoro.


End file.
